For You I Will
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: "Lily," He said quietly, her green eyes looked at him patiently. "I love you."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Song is 'For You I Will' by Teddy Geiger. Listen to it! It's an amazing song! :) And the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who is an amazing author!

**The Bold words are thoughts.**

_Italics are the song._

* * *

_~For You I Will~_

_I'm wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_  
_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_  
_As what I can't have_

"I think I love her, Padfoot," James said, walking around Hogsmeade with his hands deep inside his pockets.

"You sure, mate?" Sirius asked, knowing immediatly who he was talking about, "You really love her?"

James nodded, his confidence building with every second, "Yeah, I do."

Sirius looked at James and saw in his eyes that he really did love her, "Then tell her." He said quietly.

James looked at his best mate for a second, then grinned in way only love-struck people can, "I will."

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_  
_round your finger_  
_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_What I feel about you._

He watched her in the Three Broomsticks, smiling as she twirled a peice of her red hair around her index finger.

"I'm going to tell her tonight," James said, looking at Remus.

Remus grinned. "Good luck, mate."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_and cannon ball into the water_

"You think this is a good idea, right?" James asked Peter nervously.

Peter shrugged, "Yeah. Lily's good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," James said, fidgiting, "You're right."

Peter clapped his back, "It's all going to work out, James. Trust me."

"Thanks, Pete," James beamed, looking assured.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_

**You can do it, James. Just three little words.**

_For you I will_

"Come on, James," He whispered to himself, watching her leave the Great Hall after dinner that night, "Just do it. Just tell her."

He stood up and Sirius patted him on the back, "Go get her, mate."

James grinned, trying to remain self-assured. "See you later."

_Forgive me if I stutter_  
_From all of the clutter in my head_  
_'Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
_Like a water bed_

"Lily!" James called, catching up to her as she walked up the stairs.

Lily turned around and grinned at him fondly, "Hullo, James. How are you?"

"I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered, his mind going blank from nervousness.

Lily looked at him strangely. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, looking into her eyes and becoming lost within their depth.

**I swear I could fall asleep looking into her eyes.**

"James?" She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to gain his attention.

He blinked, "W-what?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit off."

"No - no, I'm really fine." **I love you, Lily. I love you so much**."Lily I, erm, I have to tell you something."

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_  
_A thousand times, no more camouflage_  
_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

"Oh," Lily said, sounding curious, "What is it?"

James took a deep breath, "You know how we've been...getting closer lately?" He asked.

Lily nodded slowly.

"I mean, you're one of my best friends," James said, his confidence growing with every nod of Lily's head.

Lily smiled softly, "You're one of my best friends, too."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_

_**Come on, James, just say it!**_

_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_

**_You can do it, James. She's you best friend._**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_

**She's looking at you! Just spit it out, James!**

_For you I will_

"James," She started to say, but he cut her off with his lips.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
_And create a mood I would_  
_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_  
_I would_

He smiled against her lips when she didn't pull away, but kissed him back.

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

Lily pulled back slightly, smiling, "What was that for?"

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_

"Lily," He said quietly, her green eyes looked at him patiently. "I love you."

_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_

"I always have." James continued, without pausing to hear her reply. "Always."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

She kissed him.

_For you I will_

She pulled back and we were both grinning.

"I love you, too, James." She said softly, nuzzling her nose against his.

_For you I will_

Lily beamed, "Always have."

_For you I will_

"Always will," He whispered, kissing her again.

_For you I will_

_**Fin**_


End file.
